Nightmaren TalesEpisode 1: Cerberus Gets Fixed
by PyroDragon66
Summary: After Cerberus gets a little out of hand, Wizeman decides it's time to get Cerberus fixed. But getting a 2000 pound hellhound to the vet isn't as easy as anticipated...
1. An Interesting Breakfast

Hello there, Nights fans! How are all of you guys doin'? Well, this is my first NiGHTS fic. I'm hoping that this will become a series of funny stories about incidents that go on in the Nightmaren world. This episode was inspired by my dog Oakley, who has to get fixed soon. In many ways, he and Cerberus are a lot alike. They will lunge at anything and everything that moves, they have multiple personalities, and they are basically just eating machines. So…please wish my dog some luck. I don't exactly want to get him fixed, but he has and auto-immune issue. That means, whenever he gets sick, his body attacks his neck and he has a hard time moving his neck. And with an issue like that, we don't want him and some other female dog to have puppies that will possibly have the same problem. So…yeah. I'd like to point out that I own no one in this story but Charlotte, Griffin, Scereth, and Voltrificous. So, without further ado…read! O-O

The Nightmaren realm is a dark place. At first glance, one might think it to be very somber and solemn. To not have any happiness or excitement, and be very quiet-

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! CERBERUS IS GOING ON A RAMPAGE THROUGH THE CASTLE! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! GAAAAAH!"

…But they would be wrong.

"SOMEONE GRAB THE EMERGENCY AX!" ! "THAT'S THE FIRE ALARM, YOU MORON!"

Dead wrong.

"BARK! !"

…I'm sorry, this must be terribly confusing right now, isn't it? Why don't we start from the beginning then? It was a peaceful day in the nightmare realm, and NiGHTS was beginning to wake from a good night's rest.

She sleepily blinked her eyes, and sat up and stretched. "Aaaaahh…" She yawned, and threw her legs over the side of the bed to get ready for the day.

Down in the dining room, NiGHTS saw a couple of her good friends: Reala, and Charlotte. The dining room was a looooooong room, with a loooooong table in the center. After all, there's a lot of Nightmaren in the castle. "Hey, NiGHTS! We saved you a seat!" Charlotte called out.

Charlotte was NiGHTS' only female best friend. Charlotte had the same shoes as Reala and NiGHTS, but they were a light green, striped in the middle with blue and white. She wore a short, dark green skirt around her waist and a blue vest with a white gem on her chest. Her sleeves were green with a zig-zag cut at the ends, and were striped with blue and white at the elbows. She had VERY green eyes, as green as the purest jadeite stone. She had a green jester's hat, with three horns that were also striped with blue and white. She also had white skin.

"Hey, Charlotte, Reala." Charlotte smiled. Reala grunted. Reala's breakfast consisted of meat, meat, and more meat. Well, do you really expect the general of the Nightmaren army to order a salad?

"…Are you alright Reala?" He grunted again.

"He's been like that all day. He won't say why, though…"

"I hardly got any sleep last night. I think Jackle may have had one of his…moments again. And you know what it's like being next door to some insane lunatic."

Reala took a moment to drink some of his coffee. Charlotte ate some fruit. NiGHTS poked at her pancakes absentmindedly.

"BREAKFAAAAAAST! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

All three of them groaned. They knew that voice anywhere.

Jackle came flyin' around the corner, shrieking random phrases, and was followed by none other than Voltrificous. Voltrificous was Jackle's 'bestestest buddy in all of chihuahuas', as he himself would have put it. Voltrificous wasn't insane. Just annoying. He had black boot-like shoes with glowing yellow lightning patterns on them. They pointed upwards at the toe, with yellow fuzzballs on the tips. He had a yellow vest with a black gem on his chest, and white sleeves with yellow and black triangle patterns on the cuffs. Voltrificous' horns stuck upwards and were bent oddly in a zig-zag shape, resembling a lightning bolt, and were striped black at the bends. He also had large, golden cat-like eyes, and whenever he smiled, you could easily see his tiny fangs.

"Looks like the freakshow has just arrived." Reala said in dismay. Jackle and Voltrificous sat on either side of Reala, and began yammering away.

"Reala. Reala. Reala. Reala. Reala. Reala. Reala. Reala. Reala. Reala. Reala. Reala-"

"What. Is . It. Jackle?"

"…How are you?"

Reala let out an exasperated sigh, got up, and left. NiGHTS and Charlotte burst out laughing.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. A Rubber Balls Last Revenge

SORRYSORRYI'MSOSORRY. I am writing TWO stories at the same time, and I nearly forgot about this one. But I'm here now! Do not worry! I'll get back on track in no time at all—Because I'm almost done with my other story. Oh! And for those of you who heard about my dog Oakley and him getting fixed—His appointment has been postponed for a week. So, he's still got a while longer. Oh, man. I just wrote two chapters for my other story on the same day, and also, I'm writing this one. Because I care about all my readers, I refuse to keep any fan group waiting for too long. So, I will write a THIRD chapter on the same day, just for all of you! Oh, and I thank my first two reviewers! I was thinking I would get flamed for that last chapter, but I got complimented! So…chapter reward! :D

After a very…interesting…breakfast, a loud voice came out over the intercom. It was Wizeman.

"Reala, come and see me in my chamber. I have a very important mission for you." Wizeman's voice boomed over the intercom.

Reala just so happened to be walking in the hallway with one of his friends, Scereth.

Scereth was dressed mostly in black. He has black Nightmaren boots, a black hat over is horns, a black vest, a black mask tied around his eyes, black gloves, and a shiny fencing sword. His skin was white, though, and his eyes were green. Oh, and he also has this…Spanish accent. Just so you know.

"Ah…I wonder what the Master has in store for you, amigo. I would make haste to his chamber if I were you, Reala." Scereth glanced over at him. Reala nodded, and flew quickly to Wizeman's chamber. It was about time he got an interesting mission. Stealing ideya was fun and all, but it wasn't every day when Wizeman said a mission was important. So, even though Reala would never admit it, he was very excited to hear what kind of mission he had.

Meanwhile…

Voltrificous was bored. Jackle was out collecting ideya, and he was all alone in his bedroom.

"What to do, what to do…" he said to himself in his squeaky voice, while lying on the floor, and tossing an orange rubber ball up and down. When he failed to catch the ball, and it landed on his face, he got extremely angry the inanimate object. You could tell, because his eyes began to glow red.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one, you little PEST!" He angrily raised his hands, and summoned up a lightning bolt to come down on the rubber ball. Remember, it's RUBBER.

As soon as it was hit with the lightning bolt, it melted into a puddle of dark orange liquid.

"HA! You brought that upon yourself, you miserable little—oh…Oh, EEW!"

Voltrificous shrieked and covered his nose—er…well, where his nose WOULD have been—and scowled. Melted rubber smells terrible, especially when you've never smelled it before.

"You may win this time…but no one shall escape the wrath of Voltrificous!" And he fled the room…only to return a few moments later to open his window, and flee once again.

He was relieved to have escaped the awful smell, and was happily cruising down the hallway until he turned a corner and crashed headfirst into Reala.

"OW! What the heck is wrong with—oh god, it's you."

Voltrificous easily recovered, and stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I rather enjoy my own company, thank you very much." Voltrificous looked a bit insulted. Like Reala cared. He simply grunted and began hovering away. That's when Voltrificous got an idea. He slyly grinned from ear to ear—or, let's just say horn to horn, for he lacked ears also—and began following him.

"Hey Reala! Wait up!" Voltrificous called out, ignoring how agitated he was making Reala.

"Ugh…what do you want, Volt? I have to get a mission from Wizeman, and I don't have time to listen to the useless dribble that's constantly spilling out of your gaping mouth! Now what do you want!" Reala was losing his patience…oh, right, like he had much patience in the first place.

Voltrificous, or, Volt, looked stunned. And slightly hurt. He had always thought the useless dribble constantly spilling out of his gaping mouth to be quite interesting. And for someone to come right out and insult you like that was a little bit hurtful, wasn't it? But Volt wouldn't let himself be insulted.

"…Hmph. You make a statement such as that, and you come and tell me that _I _have a gaping mouth? Really?" He smirked upon seeing Reala's shocked and infuriated expression. Did he…the general of the nightmare army…let himself get insulted by this…this…miserable excuse for a first-level nighmaren?

Before he could respond with an insulting sentence of many forbidden curse words, Voltrificous began, "Ah, Ree, you know I was only messing with you. Really, you mustn't be so angry over something so little and inconspicuous as that."

Reala couldn't think of what to say next, so he just rolled his eyes, and continued to hover away, followed closely by Volt. Volt was spilling his useless dribble the entire way there, and Reala was just about ready to beat the crap out of him. Thankfully, he reached Wizeman's chamber before that happened.

"…and so, that was how me and Jackle found the cracker. Can you believe it was in the cracker box! I SO didn't expect that! I like crackers, you know. They taste pretty good. Especially with cheese, and then—" Reala showed no interest in Voltrificous' story, and expressed it by slamming the door in his face.

Reala took a deep breath, and walked over in front of his master, where he kneeled down and bowed his head.

"…You wished to see me, Master?" He didn't dare look straight at Wizeman unless he was to answer something to him.

"Yes…I need a very strong Nightmaren to complete this task…" Wizeman paused. "I want you to go and feed Cerberus…" Reala's eyes widened, and he looked up.

"C-Cerberus? You want me to feed the hellound?" He was shocked. He was looking for a challenging mission, but this? Cerberus only needed to be fed every 600 years, but he never knew that next 600 years were up, and that he would be chosen to do it!

"Uh…w-with all due respect, master Wizeman, is this really necessary?"

"Well, unless you want Cerberus to die, and me to kill you, it is absolutely necessary. Now…you may go."

Reala bowed his head. "…Yes, my Master."

He was about to exit when Wizeman spoke up.

"And, Reala?" He looked up at Wizeman.

"For the love of all things holy, do not mess this up."

Reala sighed. "Yes, my Master."

Well? You like? It looks like Reala's sure got a lot on his plate right now. And Voltrificous isn't doing anything to help with that! Anyway…review time! :D


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

I'm here, I'm here, I'm not dead, don't worry! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in, like, forever. But it's hard to find time to write when there's your sister's graduation and THREE birthdays, AND Father's day all packed into one short amount of time! Look, I'm not even kidding you! It was insane! But now, I can FINALLY get back on schedule.

Oh, I'd like to thank The Spiked Dragon for reviewing my first two chapters. Seriously, you rock. Dragons are cool. So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to The Spiked Dragon, who was the FIRST to review me on The Nightmaren Tales and reviewed my second chapter as well. So Spiked Dragon, if you're reading this I just want to say that in your darkest hour, that is if you ever do have one, just remember that you are awesome and if anyone tells you any different I'll kick their butts.

Disclaimer: Okay, you already know what I'm gonna say here. I do not own NiGHTS or any of its characters. I do own Voltrificous, Charlotte, Scereth and Griffin. You cannot use them. End of story.

Now here is a chapter for you! :D

Reala hesitated slightly as he reached for the door handle. Feeding a hellhound was not at all an easy task, even if you were one of the most awesome living things in existence, which he personally thought was true. So, he gathered up the courage to turn the handle, and step inside.

The whole room was dark, except for the light flooding in from the doorway. Cautiously, he continued into the spooky chamber, not knowing how large it was. It was too dark to see the walls. He took a few careful steps forward, his eyes slowly adjusting to the lighting.

He reached into a leather sack that Wizeman had given to him. It contained everything he needed to find Cerberus, feed the huge freak, and get the heck out of there. Apparently it had some type of potion that was meant to calm even the fiercest of creatures, as well as the food Reala was supposed to give Cerberus. But it was what he needed to find Cerberus that surprised him. He lifted a small vial of dark red blood out of the sack. At first, he thought Wizeman made some kind of mistake. But as he thought about it, it became all too obvious.

Cerberus, as you know, was a hellhound. Hellhounds have excellent smell, but the one thing that is most sensitive to their noses is blood. They can smell a teaspoon of blood from over twenty miles away. It appeared Wizeman didn't exactly care if Reala survived or not, he just wanted someone to feed Cerberus so he didn't have to do it himself. Well, that and the fact that he can't exactly fit through his own doorway.

Reala hesitated for a moment, but seeing as there was no turning back now, he clicked open the vial and let the scent of blood waft throughout the room. Nightmaren, although not as much s hellhounds, also had an excellent sense of smell. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to detect any Visitors without seeing them first. So having the scent of blood so close to your face at that moment would be a bit uncomfortable.

Reala gagged at the sudden salty-smelling odor, but soon grew used to it as he walked about the room, which now seemed to be quite large, as he had been waking in a straight line for several minutes.

Still no sign of Cerberus. After a few more minutes of walking, he decided to just sit on the floor and wait for Cerberus to come to him. At this point, he didn't really care if he got eaten or not. He really didn't. He almost wished he could hear some deep, menacing growl sound from behind him like-

"Grrrrrrrrrr…."

Yeah, like that….HUH! Wait a minute…

"Grrrrrrrrrr…."

Reala's eyes widened, and he sat, frozen in place. He heard deep growling behind him again, and a large string of drool dripped down onto his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to face the hellhound, and found himself staring into a pair of—well, three pairs to be exact—of glowing eyes. And they were not happy.

"Ummm…roll over?"

Cerberus let out a mighty roar, which gave Reala the instinct to run for dear life. And he did.

Cerberus roared again, and began to chase after Reala. At this point, it would have been a good idea to have dropped the vial of blood, but Reala was a little too busy to think of an escape besides running.

"CRAP! WHAT DO I DO!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"Wait a minute…" Reala suddenly remembered something, and opened the leather sack once again. He pawed through it until he found what he needed, and lifted out another vial, this time filled halfway with a dark blue liquid. This was the calming potion.

"EAT THIS, FLEABAG!" Reala yelled, and tossed the vial at Cerberus, who promptly swallowed it.

Reala stared at the glowing hellhound, waiting for something to happen, but was caught a bit off guard when Cerberus continued to chase him.

"Wha-! Why didn't it do anything!" He asked himself in confusion. But he dismissed that thought, and leapt out of the way when Cerberus almost bit a chunk out of him.

Reala made a beeline for the doorway, still confused as to why the potion didn't work. With Cerberus on his tail he quickly turned around and shut the door to the hellhound's chamber and locked it. Eyes wide, he leaned against the door and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

He paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow. What was that noise?

Just then Cerberus broke down the wall, thus beginning Cerberus' rampage. I will just skip after the part you read at the beginning. Where were we…ah, yes.

"BARK!" Cerberus…barked, while chasing Reala and Volt down a long corridor. Do not bother asking me why Voltrificous was there. He is everywhere.

Nightmarens were scattering everywhere, things were on fire, walls were crumbling to the ground, it was just perfect.

"OH MY WIZEMAN!" Volt screamed, trying to avoid Cerberus' lethal jaws. "REALA, DO SOMETHING!"

Reala glared daggers at Volt and yelled in a sarcastic tone, "OH, LIKE WHAT! SUMMON A GIANT FAIRY TO RESCUE US ALL FROM A BLOODTHIRSTY BEAST! REALLY, VOLT! REALLY!" They paused for a moment, still running.

Then Volt smiled.

"Actually, that wouldn't be too bad!" Reala yelled, exasperated at Voltrificous' stupidity. And just as Cerberus was about to grab them...he froze.

Literally, he froze. He was covered in a thick sheet of ice. Cerberus was frozen in a reared-up position, like he was about to pounce on them. Reala and Volt turned their heads to look at the one who had saved them both, and found themselves staring at Griffin. Griffin wore mostly dark brown with some gray here and there. He had gray cat-like eyes that seemed to show no emotion at all, and a long dark brown scarf around his neck. He had a gray jewel embedded in his chest and his jacket thingy was dark brown with some kind of furry animal pelt around the collar and sleeves and around the knees of his dark brown boots.

"…Are you two alright?" He spoke to them calmly. They only looked at each other wide eyed, and nodded slowly. Then, they heard the front door of the castle open, and in came Jackle holding a few ideya. He looked around confused, and blinked.

"…So, what did I miss?"

A while later, they were all in Wizeman's chamber explaining the destruction of his castle. Jackle, unfortunately, was the first to speak. Probably because Wizeman knew he would spill the entire truth before anyone could protest.

"…And so, I came in, and everything was all, KABOOM! and Reala and Volt and Griffin were all standing there and Cerberus was all freezy and I was like, WOAH, and the other Nightmaren were like, WOAH, and…and…" They stared at him.

"…And it's all Reala's fault." Reala whipped around and glared at Jackle, who simply shrugged.

Wizeman spoke. "Actually, Jackle, I do not believe it was all Reala's fault." Everyone turned to look at their master. "I do believe that…well…Cerberus it acting a bit…exciteable because he's turning…well, as you know, Cerberus is…male…and…uh…NiGHTS, Charlotte? Would you leave for a moment?"

NiGHTS and Charlotte nodded, and exited the room. As Wizeman was about to speak, the rest of the group(who were all male, by the way) looked down at their feet and acted a bit uneasy.

"…You all know what I'm going to say, don't you?" They nodded and heard a girl giggle behind the doors.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Wizeman bellowed, losing his patience. There was silence, so he sighed and continued. "…Now, it's just us males here, so there's no need to be—"

"HA!" They heard from the door again. "LEAVE! NOW!" It was quiet.

"…Uh…I'm not going to put your dignity in jeopardy, so let's just leave it at this while this conversation is still private. We are going to get Cerberus fixed tomorrow." They all paused, expecting to hear laughter bursting out from behind the door, but there was none. "Now…you may go. I…am in need of an aspirin."

And as they were leaving, NiGHTS and Charlotte were conversing outside the door. NiGHTS spoke first.

"…Do think that Volt is a boy?" Charlotte looked at her, confused.

"Well, I mean, I think he is. Er…'it' is. I see why you would think that. But, I guess there's only one way to find out." She then turned towards the door.

"Wait, what do you-!" As the boys started to exit Wizeman's chamber, Charlotte walked up and kicked Voltrificous straight in between the legs. Volt shrieked and fell on the floor, writhing in pain, while the others stared at him, horrified.

Charlotte looked back at NiGHTS calmly, and said, "Well, we've got that sorted out!" She then walked down the corridor, leaving one surprised NiGHTS, three surprised nightmaren, and one poor Voltrificous.


End file.
